Ícaro
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Havia um menino que sonhava poder voar...


**Ícaro**

_-_

_**Fanfic escrita para o "FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

_Tema: 57 - Chuva_

-

* * *

_Havia um menino..._

Ele esfregava seus braços com força, tentando manter o calor em seu corpo jovem. A chuva que antes era apenas uma fina garoa caía agora com força. Grossas gotas castigavam o velho telhado de madeira, vazando para dentro da cabana através dos buracos causados pelos cupins. Quando sentiu uma nova goteira molhar seu cabelo ruivo praguejou em voz alta, aproveitando o fato da irmã não estar ali para chamar sua atenção. Touma odiava quando chovia.

_E um sonho..._

Pouco antes, Marin fora até a aldeia para buscar comida para jantarem e até agora não voltara. Ele havia insistido para ir junto, para protegê-la caso os cidadãos tentassem alguma coisa. Marin sorrira e dissera que ele ainda era muito novo para isso. A bem da verdade... Ela o protegera quando resolveram apedrejá-los. Porque não pertenciam àquele lugar...

_O menino sonhava com asas,_

Era ainda muito pequeno quando seu pai os embarcara naquele navio, incapaz de sustentá-los e desesperado, mas conseguia lembrar de um forte abraço e de palavras sussurradas nervosamente: _"Cresça e se torne um grande homem, para proteger sua irmã"_. Mas era ela quem o protegia. Ela que se machucara. Ela que recebera pedras nas costas para cobri-lo com seu corpo frágil. Porque ele não era forte... Porque ele era apenas um _menino_.

_Sonhava em atravessar os céus._

Touma encolheu-se em um canto, abraçando os joelhos a fim de conter a tremedeira em seu corpo. Seu pequeno e frágil corpo de menino, que não tinha força para proteger ninguém. Um corpo que até a inexorável chuva poderia partir... Como queria ser forte como um dos heróis gregos! Sua irmã lhe contava sobre Heracles, filho de Zeus, mais forte que um gigante! E sobre o imbatível Aquiles, astuto e ágil, guiado pela proteção de Atena!

_Mas quando acordava não havia asas..._

Queria tanto ser poderoso, como aqueles cavaleiros que os aldeões tanto comentavam. Queria ser capaz de abrir fendas na terra com um chute ou esmagar estrelas com seu punho. Ou até mais...

_Só o desejo de voar._

Ter o poder do destino em suas mãos, ser inatingível, ser muito mais do que qualquer humano no mundo já fora. Queria ser como os deuses... Ser justo como Atena, forte como Ares, intimidador como Hefesto... E ter o poder de parar a chuva, como Poseidon...

_Então ele fez suas próprias asas..._

Touma tapou os ouvidos quando mais um trovão ribombou próximo à cabana. Marin ainda não retornara. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Ela sabia que ele tinha medo – mais uma falha em seu coração menino - medo da chuva, dos raios... Estaria em perigo?!

_E no êxtase de sentir o vento passando por seu corpo,_

Depois de mais dois estrondos, Touma decidiu procurá-la. A impiedosa chuva o molhava, as grossas gotas tão fortes e gélidas que chegavam a doer. Gritara inúmeras vezes o nome dela, subindo o enorme rochedo e seguindo uma trilha para a aldeia. Corria sem pensar quando escorregou nas pedras, deslizando por uma passagem lamacenta, até chocar-se com um enorme bloco de mármore.

_O menino se aproximara demais do sol..._

Havia um filete de sangue escorrendo do pequeno corte aberto em sua fronte. Não conseguia abrir os olhos... Onde estava...? Como chegara ali...?

...Quem era?

_Sem poder fazer nada sobre suas asas queimadas, o menino caíra..._

Ainda podia sentir a chuva caindo em seu corpo, sua consciência nublada pelo barulho das gotas atingindo o solo e dos trovões rasgando os céus. Tentou mover seu corpo, mas se encontrava num estado letárgico, incapaz de mover um músculo sequer. Em um fio de consciência, uma face sorridente lhe apareceu... Mas assim como veio, a memória se esvaiu, levada pela enxurrada que o atingira. E o menino adormeceu sob a chuva.

_E desaparecera no oceano profundo, levado pelas águas divinas._

_**

* * *

**__Olá! Mais uma de Cavaleiros! _

_Dessa vez um drama com o Touma, o irmão da Marin... o.o E acho que fugi do tema de novo, diacho! o.ó' Mas tudo bem... _

_A culpa é toda do Zieg mesmo... o.ó"_

_Beijos,_

_K-chan LP_

_**P.S.:**__ TE AMO ZIEG! ;D_


End file.
